Flashback
Flashback or flashbacks may refer to:Flashback (narrative), in literature and dramatic media, an interjected scene that takes the narrative back in time from the current pointFlashback episode, an episode of a television series that consists primarily of excerpts from previous episodesFlashback (psychology), in which a memory is suddenly and unexpectedly revisitedAcid flashback, a reported psychological phenomenon in which an individual experiences an episode of some of LSD's subjective effects long after the drug has worn offFlashback (welding), a dangerous hazard of using an oxyacetylene torchFlashback arrestor, a device most commonly used in oxy-fuel welding and cutting to stop the flame from burning back up into the equipmentFlashback Weekend, a horror/science fiction convention held annually in Rosemont, Illinois, USAContents show In comic booksedit Flashback (comics), a mutant character in Marvel ComicsFlashback, a member of the Blood Syndicate in Milestone MediaIn video gamesedit Flashback FM, a fictional radio-station in the video games Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IIIFlashback (1992 video game), a science fiction cinematic platform gameFlashback (2013 video game), the 2013 remakeIn musicedit Flashback (After School single), 2012"Flashback" (Calvin Harris song), 2009Flashback (Darin album), 2008Flashback (Don Friedman album), 1963Flashback (Electric Light Orchestra album), 2000Flashback (Ivy Queen album), 2005Flashback (Joan Jett album), 1993"Flashback" (Ministry song), 1988Flashbacks (The Fuzztones album), 1996Flashback - The Best of the J. Geils Band, a collection from The J. Geils Band, 1985"Flashback", a song by Kelis from her album Wanderland"Flashback", a song by Kelly Rowland from her second album Ms. Kelly"Flashback", a song by Swedish Melodic Death Metal band Sonic Syndicate"Flashback", a song by Ivy Queen from her album The Original Rude GirlIn computingedit Atari Flashback, a line of video-game consoles that emulate various 1980s-era Atari gamesOracle Flashback, a means of retrieving data as it existed in an Oracle database at an earlier timeThe Flashback trojan, a computer trojan that infects systems running Mac OS XRoller coastersedit Flashback (Six Flags Magic Mountain), steel roller coaster located at Six Flags Magic Mountain, USAFlashback (Six Flags New England), steel roller coaster of shuttle design currently in use at Six Flags New England, USAFlashback (Six Flags Over Texas), a steel boomerang roller coaster located at Six Flags Over Texas in Arlington, Texas, USAPublications and mediaedit Flashback (1969 film), a 1969 Italian film by Raffaele Andreassi starring Fred RobsahmFlashback (1990 film), a 1990 film starring Dennis Hopper and Kiefer SutherlandFlashback (Flash animation), psychedelic animation by Danny GomezFlashback (game show), a Canadian panel game show that aired on CBC TelevisionFlashback (TV series), a Canadian quiz show television series which aired on CBC Television from 1962 to 1968Flashback Media Group, a Swedish media group hosting Flashback, Scandinavia's largest discussion forumFlashback (radio program), a radio show syndicated by ABC Radio Networks"Flashback" (Star Trek: Voyager), a 1996 episode of the television show Star Trek: VoyagerFlashbacks (book), the autobiography of Timothy Leary"Flashbacks", the alternate title for South Park episode "City on the Edge of Forever"Flashback (Desperate Housewives), an episode from the seventh season of Desperate HousewivesFlashback, a 2011 novel by Dan Simmons Category:Disambiguation pages